JSSB
Pico ✓ Pico's victory animations are as follows: Pico charges up with yellow energy as he screams up to the sky; Pico performs a sliding kick towards the screen and hops up and looks straight at the camera; and Pico stomps the ground before screaming towards the camera. |alts = Pico.png JSSB Pico alt 1.png JSSB Pico alt 2.png JSSB Pico alt 3.png JSSB Pico alt 4.png JSSB Pico alt 5.png JSSB Pico alt 6.png JSSB Pico alt 7.png JSSB Pico alt 8.png JSSB Pico alt 9.png }} Snake ✓ Snake's three victory animations are as follows: Crouching low to the ground Snake says "Colonel, mission accomplished" into his codec; Snake throws away his cardboard box as he stands up and says "Not even close"; and Snake performs a forwards roll and lands in a crouched position as he says "I'm done here" into his codec. |alts = BigBossSnakeSSBC.png JSSB Snake alt 1.png JSSB Snake alt 2.png JSSB Snake alt 3.png JSSB Snake alt 4.png JSSB Snake alt 5.png JSSB Snake alt 6.png JSSB Snake alt 7.png Metal gear solid4.png Classic Snake.png }} Simon ✓ Simon's three victory animations are as follows: standing with his back to the camera, Simon holds his whip curled up in one hand, before he spins around and swings it towards the camera sternly; Simon whips off to the left-side of the screen and pulls a cross back to him, which he holds in his arms as he looks towards the camera; and Simon draws back his whip as a bat flies around him. |alts = Simon Belmont Chronicles.png JSSB Simon alt 1.png JSSB Simon alt 2.png JSSB Simon alt 3.png JSSB Simon alt 4.png JSSB Simon alt 5.png JSSB Simon alt 6.png JSSB Simon alt 7.png Simon SSBUltimate.png Simon Belmont (Castlevania Judgement).png }} Pumpkin ✓ Pumpkin's three victory animations are as follows: Pumpkin lays on the ground, asleep; Pumpkin runs in a circle around a giant pumpkin before tripping, and Pumpkin summons a circle of pumpkins around himself, which explode one-by-one. |alts = Castlevania Lament of Innocence - Pumpkin.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 1.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 2.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 3.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 4.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 5.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 6.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 7.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 8.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 9.png }} Kumatora ✓ Kumatora's three victory animations are as follows: Kumatora creates a small flame on her fingertip and writes a K in the air, leaving behind a trace; Kumatora kicks the ground as she looks down, before giving a thumbs-up to the screen; and the Egg of Light flies around Kumatora, who snatches it out of the air with a scowl, hiding it in her hoodie's front pocket. |alts = Kumatora Clay.png JSSB Kumatora alt 1.png JSSB Kumatora alt 2.png JSSB Kumatora alt 3.png JSSB Kumatora alt 4.png JSSB Kumatora alt 5.png JSSB Kumatora alt 6.png JSSB Kumatora alt 7.png Mother 3 Violet sprite.png Mother 3 Kumatora Pigmask sprite.png }} Twili Midna ✓ Twili Midna's victory animations are as follows: Twili Midna throws the Mirror of Twilight up before catching it and cradling it in her arms with a smile; Twili Midna summons one of Midna's twilight wolves beside her, who runs around her in circles before Twili Midna pets its head; and Twili Midna snaps her fingers and the Mirror of Twilight disappears in a cluster of Twilight shards, and Twili Midna just smiles towards the camera. |alts = HW Twili Midna.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 1.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 2.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 3.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 4.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 5.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 6.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 7.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 8.png HWL Twili Midna Lorule Standard Outfit Artwork.png }} Lucario ✓ Lucario's three victory animations are as follows: Lucario pushes one of its paws forwards as aura flares up around its body and it says "Behold the power of aura"; Lucario meditates in a crane pose; and Lucario spins the bone staff it uses for Bone Rush around its body, before jumping up and balancing on it vertically. |alts = 448Lucario.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Lucario 4.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Lucario 2.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Lucario 3.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Lucario 7.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Lucario 6.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Lucario 1.png JSSB Lucario alt 1.png JSSB Lucario alt 2.png JSSB Lucario alt 3.png }} Sheik ✓ Sheik's victory animations are as follows: |alts = Sheik-ssb4.png JSSB Sheik alt 1.png JSSB Sheik alt 2.png JSSB Sheik alt 3.png JSSB Sheik alt 4.png JSSB Sheik alt 5.png JSSB Sheik alt 6.png JSSB Sheik alt 7.png HW Sheik - Era of the Hero of Time Outfit.png HW Sheik.png }}